The present invention relates to an improvement in a motorcycle. The present invention is suitable for a motorcycle including an ABS and a front and rear wheel interlocking brake device.
According to the related art, a motorcycle is known including an ABS unit that controls the lock of the front and rear wheels to prevent a skid, and a rear cushion unit passed between the body frame and the swing arm to mitigate impact from the rear wheel. More specifically, according to FIG. 4 of JP-A No. 2006-192980, a rear cushion unit 38 is located on a body centerline 91, and an ABS unit 64 is located so as to be offset in the vehicle width direction with respect to the rear cushion unit 38.
When the ABS unit 64 that is a relatively heavy object is located so as to be offset in the vehicle width direction, it is difficult to optimize the left-right weight distribution of the motorcycle.
In addition, since the piping length becomes long unless piping to the brake is installed along the side to which the ABS unit 64 is offset in the body of the motorcycle, improved freedom of piping is desired.